La Misión 2: Una Navidad Ardiente
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Secuela de 'La Misión'. Ha pasado un año desde lo sucedido en el RamJack y hace exactamente un mes que entre Hummel y Anderson no sucede nada. El castaño no lo entiende, por lo que ha preparado algo para sorprender a Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola hola! Ufff he estado batallando con mi computador :( pero espero solucionar el problema lo antes posible. Por eso, no pude actualizar ayer u.u_

_Pero Aquí les traigo el primero capítulo de este mini fic, que solo serán 3 capítulos! _

_Es la continuación de __**'La Misión'**__, por si alguno no la ha leído aún._

_Elbereth3: Colega, amé tu review :'D aww dfsdfsdf_

_Les cuento, habrá un Livestream de escritoras Klainers el próximo sábado, ¡yaaay! Si quieren vernos, hacernos preguntas, sugerencias, etc. Estén atentos, daré info en mi Facebook (__**Mayiklaine**__) y además, hay un Facebook especial llamado __**Livestream Klainer**__ para que le den __Me Gusta__ y sepan el horario en el cual será :) ¡Ah! También, grabamos un video para invitarlos jeje lo verán en los próximos días :D_

_Ahora sí, ¡A leer!_

_Besos,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El detective Kurt Hummel finalmente había tenido suficiente. Había pasado un mes completo desde que él y Anderson habían tenido cualquier tipo de acción y ya estaba cansado de eso. Presionó el acelerador de Chrysler Córdoba '82, y condujo hasta el centro de convenciones de Spaldind. Hummel reflexionó que había sido más de un mes. Eso era porque la última vez que podía recordar haber conseguido de Anderson, tan solo una palara cariñosa y aún menos que eso, era la noche anterior al incidente del tiroteo.

Mientras salía del auto, suspiró y pasó una mano sobre su espeso cabello castaño.

— Maldita sea, bebé — refunfuñó, imaginando los ojos avellanas de Anderson cuando el Capitán Schuester lo había destacado a "servicio administrativo" hasta que el incidente pudiera ser limpiado por Asuntos Internos. Se suponía que sólo tomaría una semana (o máximo dos). Pero los bastardos de Asuntos Internos estaban tomando su tiempo y Hummel sabía que Anderson ya había sido llamado y amonestado por lo menos en tres ocasiones distintas.

A pesar de que varios testigos oculares habían testificado que el adicto que Anderson derribó, los había estado amenazando con su propia pistola, todavía no podían cerrar la investigación. Y hasta que lo hicieran, Anderson era un jockey de escritorio y a Hummel le asignaron un nuevo compañero, un novato tan joven que Hummel pensaba debía venir a la estación de policía de la mano de su madre.

Anderson se había vuelto tan irritable y deprimente. También habían asumido el peligroso secreto que compartían, el hecho que después de haber regresado de la misión encubierta en el RamJack, un notorio club gay en San Francisco, su amistad había pasado a un nuevo nivel. Ahora ellos eran amantes además de compañeros, o lo habían sido antes de que toda esta mierda empezara.

Había pasado casi un año desde que admitieran lo que sentían el uno por el otro y habían comenzado una relación exclusiva, una basada en el respeto mutuo, así como en la ardiente pasión que llameaba entre ellos. Esto, había sido una completa sorpresa porque ninguno de los dos se había sentido atraído por otro hombre antes.

Pero solamente porque él nunca había deseado a un hombre antes de Anderson, no significa que Hummel encontrara menos excitante, ver a su alto y oscuro compañero de rodillas tomando su gruesa polla dentro de su garganta.

Dios, solamente pensar en eso era suficiente para ponerlo duro al instante. Ahora, si pudiera hacer algo al respecto con su obstinado compañero, podrían volver de nuevo a sus asuntos. Dejó la zona de aparcamiento y se dirigió hacia el centro de convenciones.

Incluso, antes que ellos hubieran llevado su compañerismo y amistad al siguiente nivel, Hummel y Anderson habían estado por todas partes siempre abrazándose y tocándose y generalmente invadiendo el espacio del otro. Era parte de su amistad, parte de lo que eran ahora, y esa forma de demostrarlo era la razón por la que les habían asignado la misión del RamJack.

Pero desde el accidente del disparo y la investigación que Asuntos Internos había seguido, Anderson se estremecía cuando Hummel lo tocaba en público. De hecho, esta tarde había pasado detrás de su compañero, quien estaba sentado en el escritorio, haciendo el papeleo y luciendo tenso. Cuando trató de darle un masaje en el cuello, Anderson se estremeció y empujó sus manos.

—¡Suéltame, Hummel!—, murmuró, sus ojos marrones observaron nervioso sobre la multitud de papeles, para ver si alguno de los otros oficiales habían notado la demostración pública de afecto.— Estamos en público.

—Sí, ¿Y?— Hummel se sentó sobre el papeleo en el que Anderson estaba trabajando y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y? Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos—. La voz de Anderson era baja y preocupada. —Un poco más discretos. ¿Podrías bajarte de mis papeles, por favor?

—No. Mira, Anderson—, dijo Hummel, en un tono que pensaba era razonablemente bajo.

—En los últimos meses, no hemos sido otra cosa más que discretos. De hecho, si vamos a ser más discretos creo que voy a morir debido a lo azules que están mis pelotas. Corta eso ¿eh?

—¡Mantente callado!— Anderson siseó, frunciendo el ceño furiosamente. —Tú no sabes quién nos está escuchando.

—Me importa una mierda—, Hummel comenzó a enojarse en ese momento.

Durante los últimos meses o más, había sido puesto a un lado por su compañero por una actitud repentinamente paranoica, en su opinión, ya era suficiente.

—Bien, a mí sí me importa si lanzas nuestras carreras por el inodoro—, respondió Anderson.

—Lanzar nuestras carreras dónde... ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Anderson?—Exigió Hummel.

—Ya sabes, hasta hace un mes, tú y yo siempre solíamos ser todo el uno para el otro. La gente hablaba, claro, pero no nos importaba. Quiero decir, incluso después de que volvimos del RamJack y la gente hablaba más, no nos importaba. Pero ahora... — sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé, es como si hubieras cambiado de repente. Y no creo que simplemente sea el asunto del disparo y la mierda de Asuntos Internos, tampoco. Hay algo más que ocurre en ese duro cráneo tuyo. Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?

—No he cambiado, todo eso… la manera en que actuamos, quiero decir… eso fue antes—, Anderson murmuró mirando a lo lejos y rechazando encontrar la mirada preocupada de Hummel.

—¿Antes de qué?—, exigió Hummel. —¿Antes de toda esa cosa de los disparos, o antes de lo que no me quieres decir?

—No sé de qué estás hablando—. Anderson hizo un esfuerzo para regresar a su trabajo administrativo, pero Hummel se dio vuelta, su firme trasero estaba plantado directamente sobre la cima de los papeles y él no se movería hasta que hubiera obtenido una respuesta.

—Mierda, Anderson, sé que las cosas han sido duras durante el último mes, pero las cosas van a cambiar y si no ocurre así, estoy aquí para ti, como siempre.

—Sí, si… pero…—, Anderson lo miró con una mirada más dispuesta, derritiéndose un poquito. Sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraban con más suavidad y sus amplios hombros se relajaron, la camisa blanca ya no se veía tan tensa.

Esto provocó que Hummel quisiera llevarlo a su apartamento y darle un masaje largo, lento, sensual, tal como lo había hecho mientras estuvieron encubiertos en el RamJack.

Solamente pensar en eso, de arrodillarse sobre el cuerpo largo, delgado, musculoso de su compañero, mientras estaban desnudos, la forma como lo tocaría, como lo acariciaría y besaría hasta que Anderson enloqueciera y suplicara ser chupado, hacía que Hummel sintiera su polla endurecerse dentro de sus ajustados pantalones.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para inclinarse y susurrarle al oído a su compañero:

—Todo estará bien, Blaine. Solo quiero que sepas que me siento de la misma manera de siempre. Todavía te deseo. Todavía te necesito, y eso no va a cambiar—. Hummel utilizó el nombre de su compañero a propósito, sabiendo cómo ponía a Anderson. Estaba bastante seguro de eso y cuando Anderson finalmente alzó la vista para encontrar sus ojos, parecía que el compañero alto y sombrío de Hummel comenzaba realmente a derretirse.

—Kurt—, murmuró, poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Hummel. Aquel simple toque, cuando ellos no habían estado juntos en mucho tiempo, hizo que la polla de Hummel se pusiera dura como una roca en una fracción de segundos.

—¿Sí, bebé?— dijo en voz baja e íntima.

—No es que no me sienta de la misma manera— dijo Anderson. —Solamente pensé que…

—¡Hey, chicos!, ¿qué está pasando?—. Era la voz de Jeff Sterling, el compañero temporal de Hummel, que había interrumpido su conversación e hizo que Anderson retirara la mano de la rodilla de Hummel como si hubiera tocado algo caliente.

Hummel quería dar de puñetazos en el mostrador, por la frustración que sentía. Era la primera conversación decente que había tenido con Anderson en un mes y, este estúpido chico, tuvo que estropearlo todo.

—Nada, novato—, gruñó dando la vuelta para afrontar a su compañero temporal, quien sonreía abiertamente, con una inocencia que las calles de LA no habían logrado extinguir aún. Era un niño bastante lindo. Hummel pensaba que por su apariencia, su físico, y desviada nariz cubierta de pecas, algún día haría a alguna afortunada muchacha muy feliz pero, por ahora, lo estaba volviendo loco.

—No, en serio chicos, ¿está todo bien? Se ve realmente serio aunque tal vez tuviéramos un nuevo caso, compañero—. Le dio un codazo a Hummel juguetonamente, quien le devolvió el gesto con un golpe en la espalda, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo normal, pero era absolutamente necesario.

—Nada pasa por aquí, pero estábamos teniendo una conversación personal—, dijo de forma significativa. La última cosa que necesitaba era recordar que Anderson fue obligado a estar detrás de un escritorio mientras Hummel salía a las calles sin él. Pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo sobre la fría mirada en los ojos marrones de su compañero.

—En realidad, necesito volver al trabajo— dijo Anderson, mirando fijamente su escritorio, donde el culo de Hummel se encontraba plantado.

—¿Te importa? debo entregar estos informes al capitán a las cinco.

—¿Por qué tan temprano?— preguntó Hummel enojado. —Estas aquí hasta las siete u ocho cada noche, preparándote para salir. Demasiado cansado para salir o tener diversión. Demasiado cansado para…—. Se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que tanto Anderson como Sterling lo miraban fijamente.

—¡Eh!, ¿ustedes salen siempre juntos cada noche, verdad?— preguntó Sterling, mirando a ambos. —Oí que ustedes dos andan juntos siempre, pero, hombre, pasar tanto tiempo con tus colegas tiene que ser bastante aburrido.

—Últimamente más de lo habitual—, dijo Anderson con los dientes apretados. —Detective Hummel, ¿le importaría por favor mover el culo de mi escritorio para que pueda terminar con esto?

—No hasta que me digas por qué estás saliendo temprano esta noche— contestó Hummel obstinadamente. —¿Será porque...—. Su corazón saltó de repente en el pecho, inundándolo de esperanza. —¿Será porque esta noche es… eh… casi exactamente un año?

—¿Un año?— Anderson lo miró inexpresivamente.

—Sí, tú sabes, un año desde el RamJack—. Hummel levantó una ceja de forma significativa.

Seguramente su compañero no había olvidado su aniversario, que sería el quince de diciembre. Hummel pensó que era muy agradable que fuera cerca de Navidad.

Recordando el tiempo que trabajaron encubiertos, habían estado demasiado enfocados en su objetivo de atrapar a Vincent Conrad como para considerar las festividades. Pero este año Hummel ya pensaba en lo que le podría regalar a su compañero, este recordaba aparecerse para la celebración.

—¡Ah, claro, oí sobre ese asunto del RamJack!— exclamó Sterling, rompiendo el hilo de sus recuerdos.

—¿No era el caso dónde ustedes estaban?

—¿Donde descubrimos el más grande traficante de drogas de todo el estado?— Anderson lo interrumpió suavemente.

—Exactamente—, respondió Hummel.

—¿Es por eso que estás saliendo más temprano, verdad? ¿Entonces podremos celebrarlo?

—No exactamente—. Anderson suspiró fuertemente. —Voy a la beneficencia navideña esta noche, para el Hospital Infantil. El capitán Schuester me pidió representar al departamento. —¿Eso está bien para ti?— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Bien— Hummel se bajó del escritorio y con un tono que esperaba sonara despreocupado, preguntó:

—¿Así que llevarás a una cita? Una de…— Limpió su garganta y echó un vistazo rápido a Sterling que todavía seguía su conversación con avidez. —¿Una de las muchachas del servicio de mecanografía, tal vez?

—¿Y si lo hiciera?— Anderson soltó desafiante.

Hummel solamente lo miró, incapaz de ocultar el dolor que se reflejaban en sus ojos. Finalmente su compañero se calmó.

–No—, dijo ásperamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—El Capitán sólo tenía un boleto. Así que voy solo. De todos modos, no es como si quisiera estar esposado a una "cabeza de burbuja", toda la noche.

De forma inexplicable sus ojos marrones parpadearon hasta los perplejos ojos de Sterling durante un segundo, antes de pasar de nuevo a los papeles en su escritorio.

Hummel sintió como repentinamente se aflojaban los músculos de su pecho. Gracias a Dios, Anderson iba solo. Últimamente había estado preguntándose si el conflicto interno que sentía en su compañero era porque se sentía atraído por alguien más. Tal vez otro tipo en la fuerza. O aún peor, Anderson podría haber decidido volver a las chicas. No había mucho que Hummel pudiera hacer sobre eso, tenía el equipo equivocado para esa clase de competencia. Como llevar un poste atravesado en el pecho, pensó irónicamente. Pero el modo que Anderson lo había mencionado, siendo esposado a alguna "guapa cabeza de burbuja" toda la noche, eso había dolido. ¿Qué pasaba ahora con Hummel?

Espera un minuto... pensó. Siendo esposado… de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

—Así que… ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar en la beneficencia?—. Preguntó casualmente, fingiendo estudiar sus uñas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su pareja dándole una mirada sospechosa, pero al menos Anderson respondió.

— La beneficencia comienza a las siete y termina a la medianoche—, dijo rápidamente. —¿Satisfecho?

—No—, Hummel sonrió con satisfacción a su compañero.

—Pero estaré ahí, lo prometo, bebé, prometo que nos veremos—. Y cargó con Sterling como si fuera un cachorro perdido. Hummel no tenía nada en contra del niño, pero iba a estar malditamente feliz de usarlo, estaba cansado de jugar a la niñera. Y hasta que salieron del cubículo de Anderson, se quedó con él.

—¡Eh, Detective Hummel, el Detective Anderson es muy malo por no salir con usted esta noche.

—Sí, muy malo—, estuvo de acuerdo Hummel distraídamente.

—¿Quisiera ir conmigo después de salir de aquí?—, Sterling se aventuró a preguntar esperanzado.

Hummel miró hacia atrás para ver que Anderson los fulminaba con la mirada. Esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para que Hummel hiciera una jugarreta sucia.

Hummel asintió.

—Seguro chico, dime la hora y el lugar—. Después que el novato lo hubiera hecho y luego de asegurarse que estaban lejos de los agudos oídos de Anderson, Hummel negó con la cabeza y miró a Sterling dudoso.

—Ah, no creo que pueda hacerlo, es demasiado para mí y en este momento acabo de recordar que voy a terminar con un papeleo para mañana.

—Pero mañana es sábado—, protestó Sterling, —Usted nunca hace el papeleo los fines de semana, a menos que el Capitán Schuester lo obligué.

—Bueno, es que estoy haciendo una excepción, no te preocupes entonces— Hummel le dio una palmada en la mejilla y se fue. Misión cumplida.

Ahora solamente tenía que resolver los detalles de su plan para aquella noche…


	2. Chapter 2

_Holiiiii, creo que FanFiction me odia, porque no puedo ver los reviews :( solo el tuyo colega Pame :)_

_¿Recuerdan que les conté acerca de un LiveStream de escritoras Klainers? Y que sería el sábado 23, bueno, una de las escritoras no puede ese día. Así que tendremos que hacerlo el sábado 30. Pero ya saben, para más información, denle 'me gusta' a la página oficial en Facebook: __**Livestream Klainer.**_

_Aaaaah y mi computador ya está bien ¡yaay! Así que… yo creo que en un rato más (luego de que coma xD) les traeré el tercer y último capítulo :D_

_Besos,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El sonido de sus zapatillas sobre el piso del centro de convenciones trajo a su memoria aquella tarde en el Metro. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hummel regresó al presente. No se había vestido para la cena de beneficencia y sabía que se vería fuera de lugar entre la elegante muchedumbre, pero no se preocupó. Llevar camiseta y sus muy ajustados vaqueros, mientras todos los demás llevaban trajes y smokings, eran parte de su estrategia. Silbando, caminó por el gran vestíbulo decorado con exquisito gusto en rojo, verde y oro, hacia el lugar donde se realizaba la cena de beneficencia del Hospital Infantil.

—Lo siento, señor, no está permitido entrar sin invitación—. El fornido guardia que custodiaba la puerta del magnífico salón de baile, le recordó a Hummel a uno de los matones de Conrad en el RamJack, cada uno más feo que el otro y todos ellos con la apariencia de tanques.

—Aquí está mi invitación—. Mostró su insignia dorada de detective bajo la nariz del tipo, feliz, como siempre, de ver el cambio inmediato que hacer esto provocaba.

–Uh, lo siento, oficial—. Ahora el guardia lo miró adusto, su autoridad fallaba ante la credencial de Hummel. —Continúe. De todos modos, ellos están tomando los cócteles.

—En realidad, un cóctel es lo último que necesito—. Hummel le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y empujó las puertas para encontrarse en medio de lo que parecía una competencia de quien vestía mejor.

Las mujeres vestidas con sedas y satén se mezclaban con hombres en smokings y corbatas de moño. Todos, bebiendo sorbos de champán de altas copas que distribuían los uniformados camareros.

Ignorado las confusas y desdeñosas miradas, que estaba recibiendo de los asistentes a la cena de beneficencia, comenzó a caminar entre la muchedumbre buscando Anderson.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a su compañero, al otro extremo del salón de baile. Su cabeza y anchos hombros sobresalían por encima de los otros hombres en la habitación.

Estaba de pie, al lado del árbol de Navidad decorado con refinado gusto, conversando con un hombre mayor de cabello encanecido y ojos serios. Hummel no perdió el tiempo mirando al otro hombre; no tenía ojos para nadie, solo para Anderson.

Ahí, elegante y distinguido, vestido con un esmoquin negro, su alto compañero tenía la apariencia de ser rico y un refinado caballero. Hummel recordó de nuevo su tiempo de encubiertos, cuando su pareja había desempeñado el papel de "Papi" y Hummel el de _twinkie*_. Maldición, le había enojado mucho ser el "muchacho" al principio, pero sin duda se había desquitado la mayor parte del tiempo, atormentando a su pareja sexualmente frustrada, hasta que los dos se dejaron llevar por completo.

Tan solo pensar en la primera vez que hicieron el amor, la primera vez que follaron, por decirlo crudamente, hizo endurecer su polla dentro de los pantalones de Hummel. La manera en que Anderson había estado sobre él, las cosas que susurró a su compañero para excitarlo más.

—Hazlo, Anderson, Ya no puedo esperar más, te necesito dentro de mí, necesito que me folles.

Esas palabras habían empezado a atormentarlo mientras miraba a su compañero, a su mejor amigo, a su amante, conversando tranquilamente en el atestado salón de baile. ¡Dios!, quería a ese hombre tanto que dolía. Y, sin embargo, últimamente se sentía como si Anderson se alejara más y más de él.

Bueno, no más, decidió Hummel. Cuadrando sus hombros, caminó a través de la multitud y se colocó detrás de su compañero.

—...Una contribución muy importante—, decía el hombre de cabello gris, mientras Anderson asentía.

—Absolutamente, y el Departamento de Policía está más que encantado de ayudar, Presidente Tanner. Yo…

—Disculpen—. Hummel tocó el hombro de su compañero, haciendo que Anderson volteara con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

—Hummel…—, dijo sorprendido. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí vestido de esa forma?

—Lo siento, no tuve tiempo para ponerme un traje de mono— Respondió Hummel con sarcasmo. —Pero vine aquí con un poco de prisa. Siento sacarte de tu fiesta de fantasía pero tenemos un asunto que tratar.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?—. Anderson lo miró confundido mientras Hummel lo tomaba del codo y comenzaba a jalarlo. —Ese era el presidente Tanner, el jefe de la junta de directores del hospital—, protestó mientras caminaban a través de la muchedumbre, lujosamente vestida.

—No me importa si era Papá Noel y el Papa envueltos para regalo—, gruñó Hummel, y siguió tirando de su pareja hacia la salida. —Tú vienes conmigo.

—¿Pero por qué?— Anderson siguió protestando, pero al menos sus pies todavía se movían, algo que Hummel no esperaba que durara mucho tiempo. Kurt jaló con más fuerza.

—Es urgente—, dijo vagamente. —Y somos los dos únicos en el departamento que pueden manejarlo. Tienes que venir conmigo, Anderson. ¡Y rápido!

Hummel siguió esquivando las agudas preguntas de su compañero, hasta que salieron al estacionamiento del centro de convenciones. Pero cuando iban a entrar en el auto de Hummel, Anderson se rehusó.

—¿Mira, de qué se trata todo esto?—, exigió, por lo que parecía la quincuagésima vez.

—Y no sólo me digas que es urgente, quiero saber a dónde demonios vamos y que está pasando.

—Te diré que está pasando—. Hummel empujó a su sorprendido compañero contra un costado del coche y lo sujetó por ambos brazos. Antes que Anderson supiera lo que estaba pasando, Hummel sacó sus esposas de policía y lo había sujetado con ellas.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?—. Protestó Anderson, a la par que miraba asombrado sus esposadas muñecas.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Puedes decir eso— dijo Hummel con gravedad. —Loco o cachondo, uno de los dos. De cualquier forma, vas a venir conmigo.

—No lo haré—. Anderson agitó sus manos esposadas de modo amenazador. —Sácame esto y déjame volver adentro.

—Nop—, Hummel sacó un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo trasero. Antes de que Anderson pudiera protestar, le vendó los ojos y lo metió en el asiento delantero del Córdoba, con las manos en su regazo. Hummel rió cuando cerró la puerta del lado de su compañero, dejándolo sin habla. Nadie era mejor que él, para secuestrar y esposar, Anderson debería saberlo. Pero, en este momento, su compañero tenía otras cosas en que pensar a parte de la habilidad de Hummel, como la forma de escapar.

—Déjame salir ahora mismo—, gruñó, cuando Hummel encendió el motor. —O juro por Dios…

—Blaine—, Hummel lo interrumpió con suavemente. —¿No quieres que te amordace no?

—Yo…—, Anderson comenzó, pero Hummel alcanzó y ahueco la barbilla fuerte de su compañero en una mano, acariciando con el pulgar, los carnosos labios de Anderson.

—No me hagas hacerlo, Blaine—, murmuró. —No cuando puedo pensar en tantos modos mejores de usar esta hermosa boca.

Anderson calló abruptamente y Hummel pudo sentir su aliento caliente en sus dedos mientras conducía. Sólo tocar a Anderson otra vez, no importa cuán poco, lo puso duro como un ladrillo. De repente, la distancia entre el centro de convenciones y su apartamento parecía muy grande. Pero sabía que cuando llegaran, le iba a dar su pareja una noche para recordar, sólo esperaba que Anderson lo pudiera perdonar.

* * *

_*__**Twinkie**__: vocablo que hace referencia a un hombre gay, joven o con apariencia aniñada, usualmente blanco, que está en la última parte de la adolescencia o en los veinte; de contextura delgada, con poco o nada de vello corporal. Se llama "Daddy" o "papi" a los hombres que gustan estar con los twinkies._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bbbbuenas noches, llegamos al final y lo mejor de este mini fic ahaha._

_Muchas gracias a los reviews, aunque no pueda verlos :(_

_Mañana volveré con el OS de la tercera parte de La Misión! ¡Yay!_

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

_Besos,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Tan pronto llegaron a su casa, Hummel consiguió meter a su silencioso compañero sin dificultad. Una vez dentro, arrastró a Anderson directamente al dormitorio. Había planificado otras cosas, algo romántico, pero en ese momento no se sentía para nada romántico. Su polla estuvo adolorida por el mes de deseo reprimido, y no tenía tiempo para corazones y flores.

—¿Hummel… qué diablos…?—. Anderson comenzó otra vez mientras, de un golpe, Kurt cerraba la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ellos.

—Cállate—, gruño Hummel. Empujó a su pareja sobre la cama y soltó la muñeca derecha de Anderson sólo el tiempo suficiente para quitarle el smoking y la camisa blanca. Pasó las dos manos sobre la suave piel de su pareja, sintiendo sus duros músculos, deleitándose con la sensación del cuerpo masculino a su alcance. Suavemente pellizcó los pequeños y oscuros pezones de Anderson, luego, se inclinó para lamer uno con impaciencia hasta que su compañero gimió por la erótica sensación.

—¡Hummel…!— jadeó. Lejos de hacerlo detenerse, el torturado gemido encendió todo los botones de Hummel. Chupó el otro pezón, mientras pellizcaba bruscamente el que había dejado. Para aliviar el agudo dolor, volvió a lamerlo con suaves lengüeteadas. El largo y musculoso cuerpo se estremeció con la pequeña tortura.

¡Dios! la piel de su compañero sabía tan bien, caliente y salada, con un ligero toque de amargura.

Anderson tenía un cálido y terrenal aroma y que Hummel asociaba con follar. Era el perfume que había llenado sus sentidos la primera vez que Anderson lo montó y lo llenó con su larga polla, follando tan profundamente dentro de su cuerpo. Esta era la esencia de su compañero, su amigo, su amante, era el deseo y necesidad de llegar y terminar, todo al mismo tiempo. Maldita sea, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hummel había llenado sus pulmones con ese olor.

¡Dios! Anderson, todavía con los ojos vendados, estaba temblando por la erótica sensación de ser lamido y acariciado, pero Hummel aún no había terminado, ni mucho menos. Agarrando las muñecas de Anderson, las llevó hasta la parte superior de la gran cama de latón. Entonces las cerró de un golpe, capturando a su compañero en una posición indefensa con sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? la voz de Anderson sonaba áspera, por el miedo y el deseo mezclados.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobra la Inquisición española?—, preguntó Hummel, sin molestarse en contestar la pregunta.

—¿Huh?—, Anderson movió su cabeza a ciegas, el pañuelo negro todavía obscurecía su visión.

—¿La Inquisición española?

—Deberías saber esas cosas, Corazón—, Hummel se burló de él, usando el apodo de su abuela y que Anderson odiaba. —Está en tu sangre. De todos modos, lo que importa es que durante la Inquisición española, los sacerdotes torturaban a la gente para que dijeran la verdad.

—Y ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?— Exigió Anderson, sacudiendo las esposas contra la cabecera de latón.

—En realidad, eso ayuda mucho, bebé—, le dijo Hummel, maniobrando para sacar los pantalones negros de su compañero.

—Mira, puede que no sea sacerdote, pero aquí soy el tipo malo. Te voy a torturar hasta que me digas qué demonios ha estado molestándote últimamente. ¿Por qué has estado evitándome?, ¿por qué estás siempre tan ocupado como para venir o salir después del trabajo?, pero sobre todo, ¿por qué no hemos follado en todo un mes? ¿Entendiste?—, despojó a su compañero de los pantalones y de la ropa interior, arrojándolos junto con los zapatos y los calcetines, dejándolo desnudo sobre la colcha azul oscuro.

—¡Hummel, esto es una locura!—, protestó Anderson.

—No, la forma en que has estado actuando es una locura—. Hummel se quitó los zapatos pero mantuvo el resto de su ropa puesta. Le gustó la idea de tener a su merced a su compañero desnudo y desvalido bajo él y quería la ventaja psicológica de estar completamente vestido, mientras Anderson estaba totalmente expuesto.

—Hummel, yo…

—¿Qué te ha estado molestando, Blaine?—. Preguntó, Kurt al tiempo que se sentaba a horcajadas sobre las delgadas caderas de su compañero. Acomodó el grueso bulto en la entrepierna de sus vaqueros para frotar directamente contra la semi erecta polla de Anderson.

Blaine gimió por el contacto, mientras Hummel se restregaba contra él, sus miembros se frotaban juntos a través de la capa de mezclilla.

—No sé… No sé de lo que estás hablando…— jadeó.

—Oh, yo creo que sí—. Murmuró Hummel, mientras cambiaba de posición para alcanzar y envolver sus dedos alrededor del pulsante miembro de su amante.

Lo acarició, lenta y pausadamente, desde la raíz hasta la caliente cabeza. Brillantes gotas de presemen, fluían de la polla de Anderson y Hummel capturó un poco con su pulgar, para utilizarla como lubricante y continuar con sus largas caricias. No dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que la simple vista del cuerpo grande y musculoso de ese hombre, lo calentara más que cualquier mujer desnuda que haya visto antes. Sin embargo, sabía que eso se debía a que la conexión que existía entre ellos, trascendía lo físico. El fuerte vínculo que los ataba no podía ser roto, ni siquiera por el secreto que Anderson guardaba obstinadamente.

Admiró la forma en que los músculos de Anderson se movían, bajo su suave piel bronceada, mientras se retorcía sobre la cama. Amaba el cabello que caía despeinado a través de su frente, los labios rojos abiertos, dejando escapar roncos gemidos. Pero más que nada Hummel amaba tocar la gruesa polla de su socio, los suaves y vulnerables testículos que atormentó, haciendo gemir aún más a Anderson. Nunca imaginó que pudiera sentir tanto placer al tener el pene de otro hombre en su mano, en su boca, el sabor del semen de otro hombre en la lengua.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me corrí, Anderson?—, preguntó aun acariciando el pene de su compañero. —¿El concurso del Whankaton en el RamJack?".

—¡Dios, sí!—, Anderson gimió mientras Hummel seguía atormentando su polla.

—Recuerdo el modo que me cargaste—, dijo Hummel, perdido en sus recuerdos. —El modo en que me sostuviste mientras me tocabas… me acariciaste justo así…—, lo demostró con otra larga y lenta caricia sobre la polla dura de su compañero, continuando hasta que Anderson jadeó desesperado.

—Me hiciste correr tan duro que vi estrellas—, dijo Hummel. —¿Lo recuerdas?

—Cómo... ¿cómo olvidarlo?—, pregunto a su vez Anderson, con voz temblorosa.

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo pudiste? Esta noche es prácticamente nuestro aniversario. Hace un año estuve quemándome el cerebro en El RamJack—, le recordó Hummel. —Y sin embargo, prefieres ir a alguna maldita y estúpida cena de caridad a pasar la noche celebrando conmigo.

—¿De eso se trata todo esto?—. Exigió Anderson.

—Es más que eso y lo sabes—. Hummel le dio otra larga y lenta caricia.

Anderson jadeó y trató de sentarse, pero las esposas en sus muñecas se lo impidieron. Gruñó de frustración.

—Mira, quítame las esposas o al menos quítame esta maldita venda y hablemos.

—Lo siento bebé. Las esposas no, aún no. Pero esto…—, se inclinó y tiró el pañuelo negro de la cabeza de su compañero, liberando por fin los ojos de Anderson. Vio la ira en las profundidades de esos ojos mieles, pero también vio el hambre. Esa era la emoción que quería alimentar.

—Mira, Hummel—, Anderson soltó molesto tan pronto como sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz.

—No, tú mira—, dijo Hummel. Recostándose un poco más, comenzó a lamer la palpitante erección de su compañero, dejando un ardiente rastro desde la raíz hasta la generosa cabeza en forma de hongo.

—¡Dios!— De repente, Hummel pudo sentir el cambio de Anderson, cuando pasó de la excitación a la ira.

—¿Recuerdas, Blainie?—, susurró Hummel, manteniendo contacto visual con los ojos de su compañero, mientras soplaba aire fresco a lo largo de la piel húmeda por sus lamidas.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que chupe tu polla?—. Se inclinó para besar con la boca abierta la caliente cabeza del miembro de Anderson.

—No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo—, continuó mientras su compañero lo observaba ya sin ganas de interrumpir. —Yo sólo sabía que quería probarte, quería sentir tu gruesa polla follando mi boca—. Kurt lamía la punta de la polla Anderson, saboreando el salado y ligeramente amargo sabor del presemen de su compañero. —Quería chupar hasta que llenaras mi boca con tu semen—, murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—Recuerdo el modo en que movías tus caderas, la manera en que te uniste a mí. En la oscuridad, podía sentir tus manos sobre mí, acariciando mi cabello, acercándome más para tocar mi cara mientras te chupaba, como si no pudieras creer que lo estuviera haciendo y quisieras asegurarte que no era tu imaginación. Luego finalmente lo aceptaste y empezaste a follar mi boca con tu polla, hasta que te corriste en mi garganta. ¡Demonios! Había chupado la polla de otro hombre y había sido el mejor sexo de mi vida. ¿Sabes cuan profunda es nuestra conexión para qué esto sea posible?—, exigió Hummel. —Yo, que en la secundaria había dado una paliza a cada idiota que se atrevía a llamarme "mariquita" solo por ser más pequeño y demasiado bonito.

—Kurt...— Anderson sacudió la cabeza. —Yo simplemente pensé...

—Tu solo pensaste que podrías olvidar todo sobre nosotros. Creíste que podrías ignorar nuestro primer aniversario del tiempo que pasamos en El RamJack. Pensaste que podías ocultarme cosas y salirte con la tuya. ¿No?—. Preguntó Hummel. —Bueno, para que lo sepas, no puedes, bebé—. Inclinándose nuevamente, lamió el perlado presemen que surgía del palpitante miembro de su compañero, antes de tomar completamente la larga y gruesa polla dentro de su garganta.

Le había tomado casi un año, pero Hummel había llegado a ser muy bueno tomándolo profundamente en su garganta.

Chupaba y se tragaba el pene de su compañero, tomando cada vez más y más, hasta sentir el caliente y salado presemen corriendo a través de su lengua hasta su garganta. Si antes de ir al RamJack, alguien le hubiera dicho que mamar correctamente una polla, sería uno de sus logros, Hummel se habría sentado sobre el bastardo. Y sin embargo, era cierto. Los gemidos apasionados de Anderson y los convulsivos temblores de placer que sentía atravesar el cuerpo de su amante, hacían valer cada minuto empleado para obtener esta extraña y muy agradable habilidad. Sólo deseaba haber podido dejar libre, al menos, una de las manos de Anderson. No había mayor placer que sentir la caliente mano de su pareja correr a través de su cabello para acariciar su rostro, mientras él chupaba su gruesa polla, instándolo a correrse.

—¡Dios! Oh, Dios, ¡Kurt! ... ¡No puedo! Me voy a...

Hummel sintió los grandes músculos de su pareja contraerse bajo su tacto, cuando Anderson comenzó a sacudir las caderas hacia arriba, a punto de correrse. En lugar de retirarse, Hummel chupó más fuerte, llevando a Anderson al borde; mamando para beber el flujo de leche caliente que estaba por llenar su boca.

Y no se vio decepcionado, Anderson siempre soltaba gran cantidad de semen cuando se corría. Le había tomado algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a tragar su abundante corrida, bueno, a tragar la corrida de cualquier hombre. Hummel pensaba esto, mientras bebía la semilla de su amante.

El placer que vio sobre la cara de su compañero mientras chupaba hasta la última gota de su semen, hizo más por él que la vista de una hermosa mujer mamando su polla. Era el acto en sí mismo, un acto de amor, una expresión del lazo que había entre ellos. Esto y el hecho que le gustaba ser el responsable de que su compañero perdiera el control.

—Hummel... No lo puedo creer… —Anderson estaba débil, sus ojos marrones se derretían con la emoción.

—Créelo, bebe—, dijo Hummel simplemente. —Y ahora espero que estés listo para ser follado. Chupar tu polla me hace desearte tanto que casi no puedo ver bien.

Anderson palideció un poco, perdiendo algo de su bronceado natural. — Dios, Kurt, no lo sé. Ha pasado un mes desde que nosotros….

—Sé exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado—, gruñó Hummel. Dentro de sus vaqueros, su polla luchaba por salir. Se quitó la camiseta con un solo movimiento y la arrojó lejos, mientras bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones. —Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que he enterrado mi polla dentro de ti y te follé duro. Voy a montar tu trasero esta noche, Blainie, y vas a amar cada minuto de ello.

—Dios, cuando hablas de ese modo…—Anderson cerró sus ojos brevemente y tomó un profundo, estremecedor aliento antes de mirar Hummel otra vez. —¿Cómo me quieres?—, Preguntó, con voz suave, profunda y tensa. — ¿Sobre mis manos y rodillas? ¿De la forma en que lo hicimos esa primera vez?

—Te quiero como estás ahora—, le aseguró Hummel.

De pronto, su corazón se llenó con amor por su compañero, este hombre que estaba tan dispuesto a abrir su corazón, abrir su cuerpo. Que estaba dispuesto a permitir que Hummel lo penetrara, lo follara y se corriera dentro suyo, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos había hecho nada igual antes. Se inclinó y besó a Anderson suavemente y por un largo rato, de la forma como había deseado hacerlo durante todo el mes pasado. Se apoderó de su boca, invadiéndola, alimentando a Anderson con el sabor de su leche en su lengua, haciendo que el otro hombre gimiera con la intensidad de aquel beso.

Al fin él se echó para atrás buscando a tientas el lubricante en el velador de al lado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que usó el frasco de vaselina para coger por primera vez a Anderson. El frío y suave lubricante permitiría un fácil acceso a la resistente carne.

Hablando de fácil acceso, Anderson había extendido sus muslos y ¡maldición! si su polla no estaba medio dura otra vez. Podía decir que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicieran esto, pero Hummel sabía cuan necesitado estaba su compañero de ser follado, casi tanto como Hummel necesitaba follarlo.

—Muy bien, bebé—¸ murmuró mientras extendía el frío lubricante sobre la apretada y tierna entrada del cuerpo de su socio. —Ábrete para mí. Sé lo mucho que necesitas ser cogido. Y sé que quieres que yo te coja—. Hummel introdujo dos dedos en el cuerpo de Anderson, abriéndolos como tijeras, dilatando el ano hasta que fuera lo suficientemente ancho para su polla.

—¡Sí! Lo necesito—, Anderson casi gruñía, sus ojos marrones lo miraban sumisos y enojados al mismo tiempo. — Pero creo que será mejor que recuerdes que la próxima vez podrías ser tú quien use estas esposas, socio, no voy a olvidar la manera en que me mantuviste sujeto y me follaste como a una chica indefensa.

El corazón de Hummel brincó ante esas palabras _la próxima vez_. Se alegraba de oír que su compañero no planeaba abandonarlo para siempre después de que esto terminara. —Blainie, si quieres más tarde, me puedes colgar de cabeza y puedes usar la tortura chica de agua conmigo. Pero ahora mismo, me siento como si fuera a explotar si no estoy dentro de ti pronto. Maldita sea, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos tocamos, que estoy todo adolorido por estar contigo.

Los ojos de Anderson se suavizaron y mientras abría más las piernas para que Hummel continuara estirándolo. —Tú siempre lo necesitaste más que yo—, se quejó, arqueando su parte trasera y gimiendo sin aliento mientras los dedos de Hummel simplemente tocaban el dulce lugar sobre su próstata. —Aun… aún antes, cuando salíamos con mujeres, no podías abstenerte ni una semana.

—Muy amable de tu parte recordar eso ahora, después de un mes de mantenerme lejos—, gruño Hummel. Deliberadamente presionó con más fuerza, frotando la sensitiva parte dentro del cuerpo de Anderson, hasta hacerlo girar los ojos gimiendo agradecido. —Pero ¿a quién le importa eso ahora?—, continuó. —Porque creo que estás listo para ser follado bebé.

Antes de que Anderson pudiera contestar, Hummel extendió más las piernas de su socio encontrando la apretada entrada de Anderson con la punta de su verga. Lentamente comenzó a empujar, traspasando el apretado anillo de músculos, mientras Anderson gemía intentando estar lo suficientemente abierto para la invasión.

Hummel metió la cabeza y entonces tuvo que detenerse. Simplemente sentir la cabeza de su miembro dentro de su compañero, era casi demasiado, después de tanto tiempo. ¡Dios mío, bebé, te amo, te amo tanto! pensó, cerrando con fuerza la mandíbula y tensando su cuerpo para no correrse. No quería llegar al clímax hasta estar completamente enterrado dentro del cuerpo de su amante, hasta que fueran completamente uno solo.

—¿Qué... qué estás esperando?—, dijo Anderson sin aliento. —¿Una invitación impresa?—. Los ojos café estaban ardiendo ahora, consumiéndose por una necesidad que igualaba a la de Hummel. —¡Demonios!, ¡Fóllame!

Anderson no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Con una arremetida larga y dura entró en el cuerpo de su socio, reclamándole, señalarle como absoluta y completamente como lo había hecho la primera vez que folló a Anderson.

—¡Dios!—. Las caderas de Anderson salieron disparadas del colchón y por un momento casi parecieron que estaba luchando para no escaparse. Entonces respirando con dificultad, abrió los ojos, que había cerrado por el dolor y el placer mezclados.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga?—. Su pene todavía aun latía furioso y Hummel se obligó a permanecer quieto pese a que cada instinto lo hacía desear seguir empujando. Observó a su socio con preocupación. No importa cuán furiosos o enojados pudieran estar entre ellos, Anderson era la persona que más amaba en el mundo y moriría antes de lastimarlo.

—Demonios no, no quiero que te detengas—, Anderson exigió furioso, asombrándole. —Fóllame, bebé. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí y cuando lo hayas hecho quiero saber que he sido follado. ¡Lléname… hazlo!

—Oh, claro que lo vas a saber—, prometió Hummel. Se retiró hasta que sólo la cabeza de su verga estaba sepultada dentro del apretado cuerpo de su compañero, empujó otra vez, llenado a su socio completamente, mientras observaba como el dolor y el placer se reflejaba en el moreno rostro que tanto amaba mientras lo volvía a penetrar.

—¡Dios, Kurt!—. Anderson gimió sin aliento, con la voz ronca con emoción. – ¡Estás dentro de mí, tan profundo!

—Te mostraré cuan profundo—, gruñó Hummel. Empujó nuevamente, saboreando como cada pulgada de su polla se perdía en la ardiente y apretada carne, llevándolo casi al borde. ¡Dios! Anderson había sido tan egoísta.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había follado con su socio, que prácticamente se sentía como una virgen.

Anderson empujo contra él, su rostro moreno reflejaba una multitud de emociones. Amor, ira, necesidad, lujuria… Hummel observó todo mientras disfrutaba el placer de llenar a su socio, de tomar su cuerpo, de coger a Anderson sin sentido.

Deliberadamente estableció un ritmo lento, con empujes casi brutalmente profundos, frotando fuerte sobre el dulce lugar de Anderson mientras su socio se contorsionaba debajo de él, gimiendo y maldiciendo por el placer y el dolor intenso, casi insoportable. El pene de Anderson estaba lleno otra vez y Hummel se agachó para acunarlo en la palma de la mano mientras continuaba follando el abierto y amado cuerpo de su socio. Podía sentir la ola gigantesca de placer creciendo, formándose lentamente, como corriente eléctrica o electricidad en la base de su columna vertebral, y quiso que Anderson se corriera con él, tal como había sucedido la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

—¡Dios, Kurt!— Los puños de Anderson aferraron con fuerza el cubrecama azul, mientras Hummel bombeaba en él su verga, poseyéndole completamente. —¡Dios mío, esto es increíble! ¡No te detengas... no te detengas! ¡Amo a tu polla dentro de mí… me gusta sentirla cogiéndome!

—Me voy a correr dentro tuyo—, prometió Hummel jadeando. Su piel estaba resbaladiza por el sudor y respiraba como un toro y no podría detenerse. No podía parar hasta terminar de llenar con su semilla el dispuesto cuerpo de su compañero.

—¡Kurt!— La bronceada piel de Anderson también brillaba por el sudor y la cadena de las esposas hacían un ruido metálico siguiendo el ritmo de los empujes de Hummel entrando y saliendo, poseyéndolo profundamente… –¡Dios, hazlo!—, imploró desvergonzadamente. –¡Cógeme! ¡Lléname! ¡Maldición… necesito que me llenes!

—Aquí viene, bebé—, Hummel se quedó sin aliento, el cosquilleo eléctrico del orgasmo desarrollándose desde su columna vertebral. El resbaladizo calor de los músculos interiores de Anderson acariciando su verga fue demasiado, mierda, era demasiado para continuar aguantando. —Me voy a correr, quiero que te corras conmigo.

—¡DiosDiosDiosDios…!—, ¡Mierda… Dios… tan bueno…! , pensó Hummel, mientras la ola de placer lo vencía. Tenía la impresión de que su corazón iba a estallar. Con dureza, bombeó el miembro largo y grueso de Anderson, mientras trataba de introducir su verga lo más que podía dentro del hermoso y ardiente cuerpo de su amante. Deseaba ser uno con Anderson en esa forma especial que era sólo posible durante este breve instante.

Con un grito inarticulado, Anderson se corrió. Hummel sintió un manantial caliente empapando su mano y en ese momento él también se dejó ir, bombeando y llenando con su semilla el cuerpo de Anderson, colmándolo de un alivio inexpresable, un placer tan profundo rayaba en dolor. —Dios, Blaine— gruñó. Aun sosteniendo a Anderson cuando la caliente inundación brotó de ambos, sellando su unión. —Te amo tanto, bebé... que apenas te lo puedo decir. Solo… solo te amo tanto— durante un largo momento resistió hasta que no pudo más y se desplomó sobre el pecho de su compañero, escondiendo la cara en la almohada.

—Te amo demasiado, Kurt—. La voz de Anderson estaba ronca de tanto gritar, pero sonaba en paz por primera vez en más de un mes.

Hummel tomó un profundo respiro, los frenéticos latidos de su corazón empezaron a calmarse mientras lo miraba.

—¿Estás seguro? Tienes una divertida forma de mostrarlo—, dijo suavemente y le dedicaba una temblorosa sonrisa.

Anderson sacudió la cabeza. —Creí que ya... no estabas interesado en mí... en nosotros nunca más.

Hummel por fin sintió que estaban llegando a la raíz del problema que a su compañero lo había estado molestando tanto.

—¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa estúpida idea?—. Retirándose cuidadosamente del cuerpo de Anderson y sentándose en sus rodillas.

Anderson se estremeció con la retirada repentina, luego se encogió tanto como fue capaz con sus manos todavía esposadas sobre su cabeza.

—No sé. El hecho de que todo el día estoy pegado detrás de aquel estúpido escritorio hace que no pueda volver a las calles. Y…—, frunciendo el ceño miró a lo lejos. —Tu nuevo compañero, ese Jeff Sterling. Sé que suena estúpido, pero seguía pensando que él era más joven, que tal vez lo encontraste… más deseable.

—¿Qué?— Hummel no podía contener el asombro en su voz. —¿Pensaste qué? ¿Que yo prefería estar con aquel niño idiota antes que contigo?

— Bueno… — Anderson comenzó, pero Hummel lo cortó.

—Escucha, compañero— dijo señalando con un dedo la cara de Anderson y entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Qué diablos estás tratando de decir? ¿Qué te dejaría por alguien más? ¿Por otro hombre? ¿Qué piensas que soy de todos modos, gay?

—Uh… —Anderson sacudió su cabeza como si tratando de limpiar alguna información defectuosa. —Kurt, odio que me hagas recalcar esto, pero no solo me diste la mejor mamada que recibí en mi vida entera y tragaste mi semen. Después me follaste tan fuerte que casi salgo disparado. La mayoría de la gente podría considerar eso un poquito gay.

—Bueno yo no soy la mayoría de la gente— Hummel cruzó los brazos a través de su pecho, todavía frunciendo el ceño. —Yo no me considero gay, bebé, solo estoy enamorado de ti. Y nunca he mirado a otros hombres de esa manera, eso estaría tan… equivocado—. Negó con la cabeza.

Anderson se echó a reír. —Hummel, nunca dejas de asombrarme. Adivino que yo debería haber sabido eso—. Sus ojos mieles estaban llenos de disculpas.

—Es que el modo, en que Sterling anda detrás de ti, la manera en que te mira como si fueras una estrella de rock, asumí…

Hummel lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos a tener una pequeña conversación sobre lo que pasa cuando asumes algo, ya que creo que tu culo va a estar adolorido para algún tiempo.— Él ignoro el estremecimiento de Anderson y continuó:

—¿Por qué solamente no me preguntaste?— exigió. —¿Por qué decidiste solamente romper nuestra relación? terminar todo lo que tenemos juntos? Anderson, sabes que no solamente eres mi amante… — se inclinó adelante y acarició con cuidado la bronceada mejilla. —Eres mi compañero y mi mejor amigo.

—Te necesito.

—Yo también te necesito…—Anderson le sonrió, era la primera sonrisa genuina que Hummel había recibido de su compañero desde lo del incidente de los disparos que casi arruina su relación, hace un mes.

—Juro por Dios Hummel, que mis brazos están a punto de caerse. ¿De verdad tuviste que recurrir a medidas tan extremas? ¿Secuestrarme y esposarme a la cama para que así me puedas follar sin sentido?

—Dime qué se suponía tenía que hacer— murmuró Hummel, buscando las llaves de las esposas, que estaban sobre la mesita de noche al costado de la cama. —Traté de ser paciente, pero cada vez te alejabas más y más. Traté de hablarte dulcemente, pero nunca me dabas tiempo para hacerlo— se encogió de hombros y le sacó las esposas.

—Dadas las circunstancias pensé que secuestrarte y esposarte a la cama era mi única opción. Y no te follé sin sentido, lo contrario. Yo diría que te he cogido con algo de sentido común dentro de ti, ahora.

—A pesar de todo, fue un lindo regalo de aniversario—. Anderson cautelosamente frotó sus muñecas y luego se hundió en la cama, le hizo señas a Hummel para que se uniera a él.

—¿A caso nunca dejaste de pensar que quizás fue uno de los primeros regalos de Navidad?— Hummel dio un bostezo enorme mientras apoyaba la cabeza en los brazos de su amante.

—Y… sí eres bueno, hay mucho más esperándote bajo la chimenea, Blainie.

—No sabía nada de eso—. Anderson se estremeció. —¡Maldita sea!, estoy adolorido! Pienso que voy a estarlo por algún tiempo, me alegro que la Navidad venga sólo una vez al año.

—Sí, pero ya vino dos veces esta noche—Hummel señaló con otro bostezo.

—Cierto— Anderson pareció pensativo. —Y es por lo que pienso que el siguiente regalo debería ser para ti, compañero.

—Lo que tú digas— Hummel murmuró, cerrando los ojos por el sueño.

—Déjame descansar un poco y luego podemos darnos regalos toda la noche.

Lo último que escuchó cuando cayó a la deriva fue la risa baja cerca de su rostro. Se sentía totalmente agotado, pero feliz, cálido y cómodo cuando el sueño lo arrastró.

Por fin el detective Hummel había tenido suficiente.


End file.
